herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zudomon
Zudomon is the Digivolved form of Ikkakumon, the Champion level Digimon partner of Joe Kido of the DigiDestined. His powerful hammer, which can shoot beams of energy when struck, is made from Chrome DigiZoid. In the English version, he was voiced by Michael Sorich in the Digimon Adventure, 02 and returned to reprise his role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Junko Takeuchi. Digimon Adventure Zudomon first appeared during Myotismon's assault on Earth. The dark lord had surrounded Odaiba with a mystical, electronic-disrupting fog bank, leaving subway trains unable to get into the district. Joe and Gomamon were left stranded on the other side of the bay, when they met up with T.K. andPatamon, and decided to cross the bay on Ikkakumon's back. When they reached the bridge, they were attacked by MegaSeadramon. Realising that he had to be reliable to save T.K., Joe's Crest began to glow, and Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to take out MegaSeadramon. They then came across Wizardmon, floating in the water, after being thrown into the bay by Myotismon during an earlier confrontation, who showed them the Crest of Light, and explained how they had to get it to Kari, as she was the Eighth Child Myotismon was searching for. Zudomon made it into Odaiba, and joined up with the other Digimon and kids at the TV station. He then helped battle Tuskmon and Snimon, and joined in the final battle with Myotismon atop the station, during which Wizardmon gave Kari her Crest, enabling her Digimon, Gatomon, to becomeAngewomon, who destroyed Myotismon. After defeating VenomMyotismon, the kids and Digimon returned to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters. Zudomon appeared for the first battle with them, but was blasted back to Bukamon by Puppetmon. He Digivolved back to Gomamon to fight Shellmon, then up to Ikkakumon and Zudomon again to fight Scorpiomon. He appeared again to take out the last of the Divermon when WarGreymon was battling MetalSeadramon, and then Gomamon left the group with Joe, Mimi and Palmon. Zudomon appeared again to battle Puppetmon, but that fight was interrupted by MetalEtemon. Zudomon then appeared again to battle MetalEtemon a short time later, using his hammer to shatter the villain's armour. When Joe and Mimi were reunited with the others, Zudomon appeared to battle Piedmon's Vilemon horde. Then, he was involved in the battle with Apocalymon, during which everyone had their digital bodies deleted and sent to the Data World. While there, they realised that the Crests, which Apocalymon had destroyed, did not hold the power of Digivolving, but that power was inside of them, and had been all along. They reconstituted their bodies, and the Digimon Digivolved to their highest forms. As Zudomon and the other held off his attacks, the kids' Digivices contained the power of Apocalymon's Total Annihilation attack, destroying him and freeing the DigiWorld from his influence. Digimon Adventure 02 In May 2000, Gomamon and the other Digimon were left unable to Digivolve to Ultimate when Joe and the others gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, however, when wild Digimon were appearing all over Earth at Christmas, Gennai gave each of the original eight Digimon a power boost courtesy of one of Azulongmon’s Digi-Cores, restoring their lost powers. Gomamon, Joe, Cody and Armadillomon went to Australia, where they saved Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy, from the unwelcome attentions of a Shellmon, a Gesomon and an Ebidramon. They then headed for the Great Barrier Reef – the designated meeting point where the Digimon would be sent back to the DigiWorld – but were attacked by a Scorpiomon. Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to battle him, but the conflict was in danger of destroying the reef. Armadillomon became Submarimon, and Derek’s Crabmon became Coelamon to join in the fight, and they managed to subdue the Scorpiomon and destroy the Control Spire. After they returned to Tokyo, there was no time to rest, as the Daemon Corps appeared, searching for Ken and the Dark Spore within him. MarineDevimon appeared in the bay, menacing a cruise ship, when T.K. and Cody arrived on the scene. Submarimon and Angemon battled him, but then Joe and Ikkakumon arrived, and as the kids saw to the passengers, Ikkakumon Digivolve to Zudomon and saw MarineDevimon off. They then headed for the site of the battle with SkullSatamon, who quickly defeated Zudomon and everyone else, making them De-Digivolve. Then, the original eight Digimon sacrificed their power to Digivolve to Ultimate once again, using the energy to power up Imperialdramon, who Mode Changed to his Fighter Mode and destroyed the villain. Digimon Adventure tri. Determination Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon, fight infected Imperialdramon and then digivolve again to his mega form, Vikemon. Coexistence Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon to fight Meicrackmon but Meicrackmon digivolve to Raguelmon. Zudomon protect Joe from , later digivolve to Vikemon. Future Zudomon Digivolve to Vikemon with Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, WereGarurumon & Lillymon but are defeated and reverting back to Bukamon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tsunomon & Tanemon. Trivia *As such, Zudomon did not appear again. Zudomon first appears in "City Under Siege". *His English Voice Actor, Michael Sorich is best known voicing as Elecmon, Andromon from Digimon Adventure/02 and Gamabunta, Chōza Akimichi from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. External links *http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Zudomon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Rescuers Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes